


Heavy with Mood

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [29]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: (slighty depressing oh my i am sorry), Depression, Drabble Collection, Drug Abuse, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: After 19 years together, they’ve settled into a holiday routine quite well. But they are both well aware of the secrets they hide from each other every December.





	

**Day 29 - Sacrifice**

After 19 years together, they’ve settled into a holiday routine quite well. But they are both well aware of the secrets they hide from each other every December.

Rocky hides his guilt over his constant tiredness, trying not to be cumbersome to Adam, trying too hard not to rely on his cane to move about. The amount of pills he takes nowadays is insane, the pre-injury time vague. He’s ever the optimist on the outside, Adam got the pessimism, they balanced each other out. But sometimes, on the late evenings when the skies are dark for too long and the Californian heat is too oppressive for December, Rocky cries alone in the bedroom. Adam occasionally finds him; Rocky prefers it when he doesn’t. It’s silly how many canes he has gone through by throwing them in some upset rage. Its best when he lets sleep take him away, wakes up curled in Adam’s arms, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Adam’s aware he’s hiding the constant weight of still feeling like he will never be enough for Rocky, especially when they make it to the DeSantos house on the 29th for the annual post-Christmas, pre-New-Year’s gathering. The feeling he can’t shake, that even though he has technically been part of the DeSantos’ since before him and Rocky where even together, that he isn’t really welcome here, a sore thumb standing out amongst all the happy heterosexual couples that make up Rocky’s family, he always drinks slightly too much, he jokes that it’s because Rocky can’t drink anymore, but he knows the lies wearing thin.

They say the best relationships relies on complete honesty with one another, but there’s something about the myth of Christmas that makes this statement never ring true. A time for forgiveness becomes a time of true sacrifice for each other, hiding the truth that could hurt the one they truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiona Apple - Slow Like Honey


End file.
